Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's First Date?
Transcripts *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Is Isabella here? *Bert (Sesame Street): Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Cubot (The Care Bears Family): Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): There's a boy in my house. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Why is there a boy in my house? *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Soleil Spacebot. *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace): I don't like this. *Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace): This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): So, what's the dealio with Phineas? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): I don't understand. What's happening? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Holla! *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): (Sniffles) *Bert (Sesame Street): I know what you're doing here, Phineas. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie (Sesame Street): He's not good enough for Isabella. No one is! *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Go back to jail! *Bert (Sesame Street): What are you looking for, Phineas? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Like you daughter. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Should we say something? *Bert (Sesame Street): No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Phineas Flynn's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, no response. *Bert (Sesame Street): Two can play at your mind games, Phineas. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends): Dude, what's he looking at? *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends): Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): (Chuckles) *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert (Sesame Street): (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): So, Phineas, what do you like to do for fun? *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert (Sesame Street): (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert (Sesame Street): On my mark. In five, four, three... *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert (Sesame Street): Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): I was in a band, lead guitar. *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Cool. I rock the bass. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro & Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): What? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Vivian, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Stop talking like that! *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Wait. Where's Phineas? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Did you leave Phineas with Mr.? Vivian! This is so embarrassing. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Isabella, your Mr. would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro & Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Yeah! *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Awesome! *(Crashing) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Bye, Vivian. Bye, Mr.. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Have fun. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Peace out, my homies. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): You know, Phineas's a good kid. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert (Sesame Street): This is our chance. Give her the look. *Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends): (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace): Ugh, Should we smack him? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie (Sesame Street): We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert (Sesame Street): Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): I'm good. You guys good? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) & Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace): Yeah. I'm good. *Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends): Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Okay, that's enough. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts